Integrated circuits can include a semiconductor die mechanically attached and electrically connected to a leads-over-chip (LOC) lead frame. The die and lead frame are typically encapsulated within a transfer-molded plastic package, ceramic package or metal package. Manufacturing efficiencies can be achieved and costs can be lowered by using known good dice (KGD's) instead of packaged dice. KGD's are unpackaged dice that have been subjected to tests and/or burn-in and are generally considered to have the same quality and reliability as otherwise equivalent packaged dice.
What is desired is an integrated circuit assembly and method for making such assembly using know good dice wherein performance is enhanced and manufacturing costs are minimized.